


Things don't always work out

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, M/M, Maybe HAppy ending, depends on my mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: Prompt “no, it’s not like that.”





	Things don't always work out

Bruce has been having problems lately and Thor has been getting worry only to be pushed aside by Bruce with him saying that he is fine.   
  
Bruce is working in his make shift lab that's in the basement of their home, Thor walks into the basement and doesn't make a sound sneaking behind bruce and hugging him.   
  
"Hello love, you should come up to bed its late." Thor says only to get pushed off.  
  
"I'm doing something Thor, I have to finish this for Tony by tomorrow." Bruces says not even moving from his spot.  
  
"Oh come on Bruce all your even doing is working and we don't even sleep in the same bed anymore because your always working." Before Bruce could say anything Thor stormed out of the basement and then out of the house with our looking back.  
  
Bruce got up and then quickly ran out the door trying to catch up with Thor but loses him almost immediately. Bruce imminently felt like a piece of shit for not trying to be a better boyfriend.

Thor went to a bar not far from their homes and a few drinks in he starts talking to a guy who has a lot of the same interest as him but he remind him of Bruce on the way he looks and even on the way he talks about what he does.  
  
Thor keeps drinking until he honestly can barely talk. "Hey you want to go." Thor slurs out clearly not thinking straight. The guy respond with yes and say that they can go to his place which they do in the guys car.  
  
Bruce is freaking out when Thor doesn't show up after a few hours, he calls his cell phone multiple times only to get Thor's voicemail. He wasn't able to sleep what so ever he stayed up all night sitting on the couch forgetting about the project he had to finish. He ends up using his laptop to track Thor's phone and ends up at a house on the other side of city.  
  
Thor ended up waking up with a hangover and in another mans bed. The guy who he slept with was still asleep. Thor got out of the bed and felt instant regret for his action. He loves Bruce and no matter what he could never or would never do anything like this but he did and now he feels even worse for knowing that he cheated on Bruce with a guy that kinda looked and acted like Bruce.  
  
Bruce sits in his car out side of the house hoping so much praying to any god that will listen that Thor didn't sleep with anyone. All that hope is shattered when Thor walks out of the house looking a bit drunk and really messy. Bruce's heart breaks and then is filled up with anger.

He gets out of his car and marches up to Thor. "How could you! Did me doing my work piss you off enough for you to fucking cheat!"  
  


Thor is taken back because Bruce almost never talks like that but he tries to calm Bruce down by holding his shoulder. "Bruce wait its not what it looks like."  
  


"Not what it looks like! It looks like you cheated and slept with another man!" Before Thor could answer Bruce runs to his car and quickly closes the door and starts the car.  
  
Bruce drives home quickly goes  inside and locks the door to his room only to fall to the ground and start crying.

About and hour passes until Thor reaches the house. Bruce has his knees over his chest while sitting on the floor when he hears the door to the room open.Bruce imminently stands up and wipes his tears away.  
  
"What do you want Thor?"  
  
"Bruce please let me expl-"  
  


"Explain what Thor, you cheated me. I'm sorry i was to focus on my work but i never ever would ever cheat on you. Did you cheat because I was doing my job or because i'm a useless piece of shit!"  
  
 **“No, it’s not like that.”**  
  
"Get out!" Bruce starts to shit Thor's chest yelling.  
  


"Bru-"  
  


"No get the fuck out now! Please! Just get out!"  
  
Thor did he left with tear he knew he couldn't fix this he knew Bruce wouldn't forgive him so he did he leaves and when hes out side he turns around only to see the door was already close and he couldn't see Brcue anywhere.


End file.
